10 Parfums, Gohan et Videl
by Kisa-kun
Summary: 10 one shot sur Gohan et Videl sur les thèmes suivant : [L'odeur des hôpitaux][Fraise et chantilly][Désir][Jalousie][Scandale][La façon dont tu me regardes][Cadeaux][Ivresse][Entre les deux mon coeur balance][Shopping] Lequel est votre préféré? !Complète!
1. L'odeure des hôpitaux

**Kisa-kun : Voici une série d'one-shot sur Gohan et Videl.**

**Enjoy et Review !**

* * *

**L'odeur des hôpitaux**

Je me réveillai, une odeur distincte et qui commençait à m'être familière envahit mes narines. J'ouvris les yeux, me redressant, et regardai autour de moi. Une chambre d'hôpital. J'avais raison ; mes sens ne me trompaient jamais.

Je sentis une douleur à ma jambe droite qui était plâtrée, ainsi qu'à mon épaule. Mes souvenirs me revinrent.

Un appel de la police. Un cambriolage à la banque. Des combats. Des coups de feu. Ce crétin de Saïyaman qui arrive. Puis le noir total.

Me faire tirer dessus par ces minables. Ugh. Et Saïyaman qui se mêle toujours de tout. Il m'énerve, celui-là. Il n'a vraiment rien d'autres à faire ?

Je remarquai une tête posée sur le lit. Des cheveux hérissés et noir jais. Je ne connaissais qu'une seule personne en possédant…

« Gohan-kun ? » murmurai-je.

Il bougea un peu, ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa, se frottant les paupières. « Ah, Videl-san, tu es réveillée. »

« Gohan-kun, que fais-tu là ? » demandai-je.

Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête, comme il le faisait toujours. « J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé. Je me suis inquiété. »

Je rougis malgré moi. « Tu t'inquiétais… pour moi ? »

Ses joues rougirent intensément, et il regarda ses mains. « O-Oui… »

Il releva la tête, toujours aussi rouge. Je lui souris. Il était si mignon quand il rougissait !

Houlà, d'où ça vient, _ça_ ? Depuis quand Satan Videl pense qu'un _garçon_ est _mignon_ ? Je le regardais. Mais c'était vrai, quand même…

« Euh… J'ai… J'ai quelque chose pour toi. » dit-il, fouillant dans sa poche.

J'inclinai la tête sur le côté. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il sortit quelque chose, et me le tendit. Je regardai curieusement.

Hein ?

« Un… haricot ? » fis-je, m'attendant à tout sauf à ça.

Bien sûr, c'est l'intention qui compte, et c'est déjà bien qu'il ait pensait à m'apporter quelque chose, mais… Un _haricot _?

« Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre… » commença-t-il, se frottant l'arrière de la tête une nouvelle fois.

Non, vraiment ?

« Mais promet moi de le manger quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital. »

Il s'assit sur le lit, me mit l'haricot dans la main, et la ferma, me regardant intensément et ne lâchant pas ma main. Je rougis encore.

« Mais qu… »

« Ne poses pas de questions. » m'interrompit-il, ne lâchant toujours pas ma main. « Promet le moi, Videl-san. »

« Je… D'accord, je te le promets. »

Il sourit. « Bien. »

Il lâcha ma main, que j'ouvris, prenant l'haricot entre mon index et mon pouce, le regardant curieusement. J'entendis Gohan rire, et je le regardai.

« Il n'a rien de spécial extérieurement, c'est ce qu'il contient qui est important. » dit-il.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas le manger maintenant ? » demandai-je.

« Euh… C'est… Comment dire… » bafouilla-t-il. « C'est pour éviter qu'on te pose trop de question. »

« Et pourquoi me poserait-on trop de question ? »

« Tu verras. »

Je croisai les bras -grimaçant légèrement à cause de mon épaule, mais ignorai la douleur- la mine boudeuse.

Il rit. « Tu es… trop mignonne ! »

Je sentis mes joues me brûler, tellement que j'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser. Gohan cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis rougis lui aussi, semblant se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Euh… Je… Hum… Je veux dire… euh… » balbutia-t-il.

Je baissai légèrement la tête, mes joues toujours aussi rouge, me mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Tu me trouves… vraiment… mignonne ? »

« Je… Euh… En fait je… je te trouve… très… belle. » dit-il, les joues plus rouges que jamais.

« Je ne suis pas belle. » dis-je. « Mignonne, peut être, mais pas belle. »

Il me releva le menton, m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. « C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? »

« Je ne le pense pas, je le sais. »

« Tu te trompes, alors… » murmura-t-il, son visage s'approchant du mien. « Tu es… la fille la plus belle que j'ai… jamais… vu… »

Je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes, et fermai les yeux, répondant à son baiser, une main posée sur sa joue. Une de ses mains était sur mon dos, m'attirant doucement contre lui, l'autre était dans mes cheveux –qui étaient lâchés- intensifiant le baiser.

A cours d'air, on dut s'arrêter. Je posai ma tête au creux de son cou, soupirant de contentement. Après un moment, je relevai la tête, le regardant un moment avant de l'embrasser encore.

Une fois de plus, on dut se séparer, faute d'air. Il me regarda dans les yeux, me caressant la joue. Je souris, reposant ma tête au creux de son cou. Je me suis mise à jouer distraitement avec sa montre.

« Videl-san, ne… »

J'appuyai sur un bouton rouge, et il eut un flash de lumière, m'aveuglant quelques instants. Que je retrouvai la vue, je fus choquée par ce que je vis.

« Non… » murmurai-je.

« Videl-san, laisse moi t'expliquer… » Gohan, maintenant debout et en costume de Saïyaman, dit.

« Tu… Tu es… »

« Je voulais te le dire, vraiment, mais… »

« Menteur. » l'interrompis-je, sentant la colère monter en moi. « Depuis le début… Depuis le début, tu me mens ; 'Je ne suis pas Saïyaman, Videl-san ! Je sais à peine me battre, Videl-san ! Je te le jure, Videl-san !' » l'imitai-je. « Tu… Tu n'es qu'un… Argh ! Dire que je t'ai embrassé ! J'ai embrassé _Saïyaman_ ! »

Il eut un autre flash, et le costume de Saïyaman disparut. Gohan baissa la tête.

« Je suis désolé… Je n'avais pas le choix… » dit-il.

« Vas-t'en. » murmurai-je, sentant les larmes monter en moi.

Il releva la tête. « Videl-san… »

« Vas-t'en ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Jamais ! » criai-je, mes larmes coulant sur mes joues, me brouillant la vue.

« Videl-san… Je… »

« T'es sourd ? Je t'ai dis de partir ! »

Il soupira, et se dirigea vers la sortie, s'arrêtant devant la porte, me tournant le dos. « Videl-san, je… Je t'aime. »

Et il partit. J'écarquillai les yeux, me couvrant la bouche avec ma main, étouffant un sanglot.

Le pire, c'était que je l'aimais aussi.

-

Erasa me rendit visite, puis mon père, ainsi que d'autres personnes. Enfin, je sortis de l'hôpital quelques jours plus tard. J'avais gardé l'étrange haricot qu'_il_ m'avait donné, bien que je fus plusieurs fois tentée de le jeter, et le mangeai une fois dans ma chambre.

La douleur disparut à la seconde que je l'avais avalé. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, puis cassai mon plâtre d'un coup de poing. Plus rien. Pas même une cicatrice. J'enlevai mon pansement de mon épaule. Idem.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Effectivement, si je l'avais mangé à l'hôpital, je n'aurais pas pu expliquer comment mes blessures avaient disparu.

Je souris. « Merci, Gohan… »

-

Je retournai au lycée le jour suivant. Tout le monde me demandait comment ça se faisait que je n'avais plus aucunes blessures, et je leur répondais d'un haussement d'épaules.

« Je suis content que tu ais pris l'haricot. J'avais peur que tu le jettes. »

Je me retournai, regardant Gohan dans les yeux. « J'y ai pensé, à plusieurs reprises, mais ça m'intriguait. »

« Je suis content que tu ne l'ais pas fais. » dit-il.

« C'était quoi, au juste ? »

« C'est un Senzu. Ça peut guérir n'importe quelle blessure, sauf les maladies. » répondit-il.

Il eut un moment de silence, que Gohan brisa après un moment, se frottant la nuque.

« Ecoute, Videl-san, je… Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Je le fusillai du regard. « Il en faudra plus, si tu veux que je te pardonne, Gohan-kun. »

Il réfléchit un moment, sa main tenant son menton, les sourcils froncés, puis son visage s'illumina.

« Ça te dirait d'apprendre à voler ? »

**FIN**


	2. Fraise et chantilly

**Fraise et chantilly**

Elle était assise sur le canapé, tenant un livre d'une main, et prenant distraitement des fraises, qu'elle trempait dans de la chantilly, avec l'autre, les portant à sa bouche. Du jus de fraise coula sur ses doigts, ainsi que la chantilly, et elle les lécha.

Gohan déglutit. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Ce qu'il aurait fait pour être ces doigts en ce moment… Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne devait pas penser d'elle comme ça. Ils étaient amis, rien de plus.

Elle le regarda. « Tu en veux, Gohan-kun ? »

Incapable de parler, il hocha la tête. Elle prit une fraise, la trempa dans la chantilly, et la porta à la bouche du jeune homme. Il la mangea, ne la quittant pas des yeux, puis lécha la chantilly et le jus de fraise de ses doigts.

Videl rougit, retirant sa main quand il finis.

« Tu as de la chantilly, là… » dit-elle.

« Où ça ? »

« Laisse moi faire. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, et lécha la chantilly qui était au coin de sa bouche. Ce fut au tour de Gohan de rougir. Puis il prit une fraise, la trempa dans la chantilly, et la porta à la bouche de Videl, qui la mangea, et lui lécha ensuite les doigts tout en le regardant de façon très… _sensuelle_.

Gohan se demanda si elle avait fait exprès de se mettre de la chantilly sur les lèvres.

« Videl-san… Tu as de la chantilly… »

Il sourit malicieusement, et l'attira vers lui, s'emparant de ses lèvres qui avaient encore le goût de la chantilly et des fraises. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, intensifiant le baiser. Quand ils eurent besoin d'air, ils durent s'arrêter.

« C'est parti ? » demanda Videl, reprenant son souffle.

« Non… »

Il l'embrassa encore.

**FIN**


	3. Désir

**Désir**

C'est une torture. Je n'en peux plus. Et c'est la pleine Lune, en plus. Argh ! C'est tellement frustrant ! Être si près d'elle et en même temps… si loin…

On est assis au bord d'un lac, ne faisant rien de particulier, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Elle me regarde, la Lune reflétant dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Je dégluti. J'ai tellement envi de la toucher, de la serrer contre moi, de sentir sa peau délicate contre la mienne…

D'elle, tout simplement. Je la désir.

Et c'est une torture, ce désir, car je sais que _rien_ ne se passera _jamais_ entre nous. Elle me voit comme un ami, rien de plus. Alors que moi je la vois comme tellement, _tellement_ plus.

Elle me sourie. Elle est magnifique.

Et c'est la pleine Lune, rendant mon désir pour elle encore plus grand. Heureusement que je n'ai plus ma queue Saïyenne, sinon je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fais pour me contrôler… Je suppose que je n'aurais pas pu, tout simplement.

Un vent frais la fait frissonner, et j'enlève ma chemise, la couvrant avec.

« Et toi ? » me demande-t-elle.

Je lui souri. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Elle ferme les yeux, inspirant profondément.

Elle est tellement belle…

Je n'en peux plus. C'est… trop dur. Je la prends dans mes bras, étant soulagé quand elle répond à mon étreinte. Puis, elle lève la tête, me regardant.

Ça y est, je craque. Je l'embrasse, et le tout ce qui me reste de contrôle éclate en mille morceaux. Elle répond à mon baiser, enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou, tandis que mes mains sont sur son dos, la serrant encore plus contre moi.

A bout de souffle, on se retire. Je lui caresse la joue, posant mon front contre le sien. Elle ferme les yeux. Je l'embrasse encore. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Je ne _veux_ plus m'arrêter, pas maintenant. Je la soulève, et elle enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille, posant ses mains sur mon visage. On s'arrête. Elle me regarde dans les yeux. Mon Dieu, ses yeux…

Je m'empare une fois de plus de ses lèvres, l'allongeant sur l'herbe. Elle gémie contre ma bouche quand je me suis mis à parcourir mes mains sur son corps. Je lui enlève la chemise que je lui ai passé plus tôt.

Je ne me contrôle plus, et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

On a fait l'amour.

Je lui caresse la joue, elle me sourie. Je ferme les yeux.

« Videl-san, je… je t'aime. »

Elle m'embrasse, et je ne peux que répondre. On s'arrête, son souffle me chatouillant le visage

« Je t'aime aussi, Gohan-kun. »

Je suppose que j'avais tort ; Videl ne me voit pas _que _comme un ami.

Et je ne peux pas en être plus ravi.

**FIN**


	4. Jalousie

**OS n°4 ****: Jalousie**

Videl plissa des yeux, les poings serrés. Mais pour qui elles se prenaient, _celles-là _? Elles allaient arrêter de lui tourner autour comme des abeilles, oui ? La jeune fille serra les dents.

Le pire, c'est qu'elles ne semblaient pas déranger Gohan plus que ça.

Celui-ci était plutôt populaire auprès des filles, depuis qu'il était arrivé au lycée Orange Star. Il avait même son propre fan club !

Gohan tourna son regard vers elle, et lui sourit. Videl esquissa un sourire, rougissant un peu. Puis l'attention du jeune homme fut attirée par une des filles qui l'entouraient.

« Vraiment… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles lui trouvent, à celui-là ? »

Videl se tourna vers Shapner qui venait de parler.

« Je ne sais pas, Shapner… » répondit Erasa. « Il est beau, intelligent, gentil, drôle… Hum… Qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent bien lui trouver ? »

Shapner roula des yeux, puis fronça les sourcils. « Mais quand même… vous avez vu toutes ces filles ? »

« Et y'en a d'autres qui arrivent. » dit Erasa, puis elle se tourna vers Videl. « Tu as beaucoup de rivales, Videl. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Videl rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, protestant furieusement.

« C'est pas la peine de nous le cacher, Videl. On sait que t'as un petit faible pour lui. Le fait que tu le dénies avec autant de force le prouve. » dit Erasa.

Videl croisa les bras, retournant son regard vers Gohan qui essayait de s'éloigner du groupe de filles avec peu de succès. Il lança un regard à Videl, lui demandant silencieusement de l'aider. Elle soupira, et se dirigea vers lui.

« Ok les filles, dégagez, la fête est terminée. » dit-elle.

Les filles protestèrent, mais un regard de Videl les fit taire, et elles s'en allaient en se plaignant.

Gohan plaqua l'arrière de sa tête contre un casier, soupirant de soulagement. « Merci beaucoup, Videl-san. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'elles me veulent… »

Videl leva un sourcil. « Gohan-kun, es-tu si naïf que _ça_ ? »

« Quoi ? Tu sais pourquoi elles me collent, Videl-san ? »

« C'est pourtant évident. Elles veulent sortir avec toi. »

Gohan cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

Videl roula des yeux. « Mon Dieu, Gohan-kun, y'a-t-il dans le monde quelqu'un de plus naïf que _toi _? »

Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête, rougissant un peu. Videl rit, lui prenant la main.

« Allez, je te raccompagne. »

Ils sortirent de l'établissement, les mains toujours jointent, et se mirent à marcher.

« Euh… Videl-san… ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tout à l'heure, quand toutes ces filles m'entouraient, tu avais l'air… comment dire… » hésita-t-il.

_Jalouse,_ finit-t-il intérieurement. _Mais je dois me tromper… Pourquoi le serait-elle ?_

« Quoi donc ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Laisse tomber, je me trompe sûrement. »

« Non, dis-moi. J'avais l'air quoi ? » insista-t-elle.

« Tu… Tu avais l'air… jalouse. » murmura-t-il.

Videl s'arrêta de marcher, les joues en feu. « J-Ja-Jalouse ? » bégaya-t-elle.

« Je me trompe sûrement… Mais c'est l'impression que j'ai eu, quand je t'ai regardé. »

« Moi ? Jalouse ? Tu rigoles ! »

Gohan rit. « Oui, je me trompe, c'est évident. Pourquoi serais-tu jalouse ? Je suis bête ! »

Après un moment de silence, Videl se mordit la lèvre. « En fait je… je dois avouer que… j'étais _peut être_ un _tout petit peu_ jalouse. »

Gohan haussa les sourcils. « Vraiment ? De quoi ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas trop mais… voir toutes ces filles te tourner autour… ça m'a énervé. »

Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle le regarda en plissant les yeux.

« C'est quoi, ce sourire ? »

« Rien, rien. » Il rit.

« Gohan-kun… Je te préviens… »

Il l'attira vers lui, souriant malicieusement –un sourire très inhabituel sur son visage.

« Gohan-kun… » souffla-t-elle.

« Videl-chan… » murmura-t-il, la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Elle déglutit, les joues en feu. Il l'avait appelé _Videl-chan_, et pas _Videl-san_, comme il avait l'habitude.

Il approcha son visage du sien, son souffle chatouillant le visage de la jeune fille. Elle ferma les yeux, puis sentit ses lèvres frôler légèrement les siennes, puis se retirer.

Videl fronça les sourcils. _Il joue avec moi !_ pensa-t-elle.

Il rapprocha son visage, cette fois avec l'intention de l'embrasser, mais elle plaça son index sur ses lèvres, secouant la tête.

_Il ne va pas m'avoir aussi facilement._

Mais à la seconde où elle retira son doigt, il s'empara de ses lèvres, l'embrassant tendrement. Elle fondit contre ses lèvres, et ne put faire autrement que de répondre à son baiser, l'intensifiant.

Il se retira, et la regarda dans les yeux.

Une sonnerie se fit entendre, brisant le moment. Ils se 'réveillèrent' de leur sorte de transe instantanément, s'écartant brusquement l'un de l'autre. La sonnerie venait de la poche de Gohan, se rendirent-il compte, et il en sortit son téléphone portable.

« Excuse moi. » Il ouvrit le clapet du portable. « Allô ? Maman ? » Il écarta brusquement son portable de son oreille, grimaçant. Il le reporta à son oreille après un moment. « Je… Je suis désolé, maman, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… (…) Oui, d'accord, j'arrive tout suite. » Il ferma le clapet, soupirant.

Il regarda Videl. « Je… Il faut que j'y aille… » dit-il.

Elle croisa les bras. « J'avais compris. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, et se mit à courir, lui faisant signe de la main en criant « A demain ! »

Videl passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, où il l'avait embrassé quelques instants plus tôt, et se mit à sourire bêtement, reprenant le chemin de chez elle en chantonnant.

Elle avait sûrement l'air idiote, à sourire bêtement comme ça, mais elle s'en fichait complètement. Il l'avait embrassé ! Il l'avait embrassé, _elle_, parmi les filles qui lui tournaient autour.

Et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle en ce moment.

**FIN**


	5. Scandale

**OS n°5 ****: Scandale**

Kojima Motoko poussa un profond soupir, gardant un œil sur le Manoir Satan. Elle se cachait dans ces buissons depuis midi, et il le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Son ventre criait famine, mais c'était une professionnelle, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de partir sans avoir son scoop.

Ah, enfin un peu d'action ! Elle fit un zoom avec son appareil photo, reconnaissant la fille de Satan avec un jeune homme.

_Un très beau jeune homme_, pensa-t-elle. Il était grand, les cheveux noir jais et hérissés, les yeux également noirs, et il était évident qu'il était musclé, bien qu'il portait des vêtements assez large.

Elle prit quelques photos, bien qu'ils ne faisaient rien de très intéressant. Oooh… Il lui caresse la joue ! Et elle rougit ! Elle prit plus de photos. Il approche son visage de celui de la jeune fille et… Ah ! Il l'embrasse ! Elle prit encore quelques photos, un sourire triomphant étirant ses lèvres.

On dirait qu'elle tenait son scoop. Demain, ils feront la une de tous les magasines, et elle, elle allait enfin avoir la promotion qu'elle méritait tant…

Hum… Ils s'embrassaient encore, plus passionnément cette fois. Elle prit d'autres photos. Et encore quelques photos.

Son sourire s'élargit. Elle avait définitivement bien fait de venir.

-

Gohan marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du lycée Orange Star, complètement ignorant des regards qu'il recevait, et son visage s'illumina quand il vit Videl à son casier. Il courut vers elle.

« Hé, Videl-san ! » l'appela-t-il avec un grand sourire.

La fille du champion du monde lui lança un regard noir, claqua la porte de son casier, puis tourna les talons et s'en alla sans un mot.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » se demanda le demi-Saïya-jin à voix haute.

« Quoi, tu n'es pas au courant ? »

Gohan se tourna vers Erasa qui venait de parler. « Au courant de quoi ? »

Elle ouvrit un magasine. « Regarde. »

Gohan écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce qu'il contenait, les joues en feu. « Mais c'est… »

« Une photo de toi et Videl, en train de vous embrasser. » l'interrompit Erasa. « Toute la ville en parle. »

« Mais… Je… Qu… Il faut que je m'asseye. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, s'asseyant parterre, le dos contre un casier.

« Videl doit m'en vouloir à mort… » Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire… ? »

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit.

« Pour le moment, aller en cours. » dit Erasa.

Il se leva, et se dirigea avec Erasa vers leur salle de classe.

-

Enfin, la dernière sonnerie de la journée se fit entendre. Gohan regarda Videl en soupirant ; elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de la journée, et lui lançait de temps en temps des regards noirs. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de lui parler.

« Videl-san… Je comprends que tu sois fâchée contre moi, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si on a été prit en photo… »

Ils sortirent de l'établissement, Videl l'ignorant toujours.

« Ecoute, Videl-san… Je… Je suis désolé. Si je ne m'étais pas laissé emporter par mes sentiments, rien ne se serait passé. » dit-il.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher, regardant ses pieds. « Tes… sentiments ? » demanda-t-elle, lui parlant pour la première fois de la journée.

Gohan rougis, se frottant l'arrière de la tête. « Je… Je tiens beaucoup à toi, Videl-san. »

Le visage de la jeune fille s'adoucit quelques instant, puis elle plissa les yeux.

« Sais-tu ce que mon père me fera, quand il verra la photo, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? »

« Il te criera dessus, sans doute, et te punira, t'interdisant de me revoir, je suppose. » répondit-il. « Mais ce n'est rien, comparer à ma mère… »

Videl croisa les bras, un sourcil levé. « Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fera, qui est si terrible ? »

« Elle… Elle va sûrement commencer les préparatifs de notre mariage, et choisir les noms de nos futurs enfants… »

Videl cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis éclata de rire. Gohan sourit. Il adorait la voire rire ; elle était encore plus belle.

Elle finit par se calmer, s'essuyant les yeux,et il soupira.

« Avec toute cette histoire, les journalistes ne me laisseront plus tranquille… » dit-il.

« Tout ça parce mon père est célèbre… Désolé pour ça. »

Il sourit. « Si c'est le prix à payer pour être avec toi, ça m'est égale. »

Videl rougit un peu, puis soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.

Gohan sourit malicieusement. « J'ai ma petite idée… »

Il l'attira vers lui, s'emparant de ses lèvres. Videl écarquilla les yeux, consciente de son entourage, puis fondit, et répondit au baiser, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Puis ils se retirèrent.

« Gohan-kun… Tout le monde nous regarde… »

« Et alors ? Ils ont déjà tous vu cette photo, de toute façon. »

« Oui maimmmhmm… »

Il l'embrassa, l'interrompant.

« Tu parles trop, Videl-san. » murmura-t-il, quand il s'arrêta.

« Gohan-kun… »

Il l'embrassa encore.

**FIN**


	6. La façon dont tu me regardes

**OS n° 6 : La façon dont tu me regardes**

Videl ferme brusquement son livre de maths, poussant un profond soupir. Cela attire l'attention du jeune Saïya-jin assis à côté d'elle.

« J'en ai marre ! » s'exclame t-elle. « Je n'en peux plus ! Trop c'est trop ! »

« Mais enfin, Videl-san, on a commencé il y a même pas une heure. » dit Gohan.

« Et bien c'est une heure de trop ! » dit-elle en se levant brusquement, renversant sa chaise. Elle s'écroule sur le lit, fermant les yeux. « Je fais une pause. »

Gohan hausse les épaules. « Fais comme tu veux, moi je continu. »

Videl se soutient avec ses coudes, les regardant avec un sourcil levé. Puis elle hausse les épaules à son tour, et se rallonge sur le lit, refermant les yeux.

Après quelques minutes, Gohan tourne son regard vers la jeune fille, et un sourire étire légèrement ses lèvres. Le coude sur la table, il pose sa tête sur sa main, ne la quittant pas du regard.

Elle est vraiment magnifique. Gohan ne se souvient pas avoir jamais vu une fille plus belle. Et contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne porte pas de vêtements trop larges, à cause de la chaleur, mais un débardeur et un short qui épousent parfaitement les magnifiques formes de son corps. Formes qu'il n'aurait jamais cru aussi généreuses…

Il secoue la tête, chassant ces pensés de son esprit, et la regarde encore. Il souri. Elle a l'air si paisible, si calme… si belle…

Videl ouvre les yeux, et se redresse, puis son regard rencontre celui Gohan, qui la regarde. Il détourne rapidement la tête, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle rougie un peu elle-même. Cette façon dont il l'a regardé… Elle secoue la tête. Elle se fait des idées.

« Tu as finis ta pause ? » demande t-il, ne quittant pas son livre des yeux.

Elle croise les bras. « Non. »

Un rire s'échappe des lèvres de Gohan. Il tourne son regard vers elle.

« Tu es incorrigible, Videl-san. »

Videl rougie. Pas par ce qu'il vient de dire, mais par la façon qu'il la regarde, ce même regard qu'elle a entraperçu quelques instants plus tôt.

Gohan ferme son livre, se lève de sa chaise, et vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Je crois que je vais faire une pause, moi aussi. » déclare t-il.

Il s'allonge sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête. Videl s'allonge à côté de lui, bien qu'à une distance raisonnable. Puis, après un moment de silence, elle se redresse légèrement, le coude sur le matelas, la tête posée sur la main. Elle regarde Gohan, dont les yeux sont fixés sur le plafond.

Elle gloussa. « Il est intéressant, ce plafond, pour que tu le regardes si intensément, Gohan-kun ? »

Il tourne son regard vers elle, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. « Pourquoi, tu es jalouse, Videl-san ? »

Videl rougie. Encore _ce regard_. Puis elle protesta furieusement. Il rit, et elle rougie encore plus.

Elle se rend compte qu'elle rougie beaucoup ces temps ci, surtout en présence de Gohan.

Il souri malicieusement, plaquant la jeune fille contre le lit, lui tenant les poignets avec une main.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. » lui murmure t-il à l'oreille. « Tu es _beaucoup_ plus intéressante. »

Elle déglutie encore, les joues en feu. Il est sur elle, il tient ses poignets contre le lit. Elle est coincée.

Et elle n'avait pas tellement envie de se libérer…

Il approche son visage du sien, et inspire profondément. Elle sent si bon… divinement bon. Inconsciemment, il se met à déposer des baisers sur son cou.

« Go-Gohan-kun… » murmure t-elle, le souffle coupé.

« Mmhm… » fait-il distraitement.

Elle a l'impression que son cœur va exploser tellement il bat vite et fort. Elle se mort les lèvres, résistant à l'envie de gémir de plaisir. Il fait glisser la bretelle de son débardeur avec la main qui ne tenait pas ses poignets, puis la descend doucement le long de son bras, sur sa fine taille, sur sa hanche. Elle retient son souffle. Puis il la regarde dans les yeux, toujours avec _ce regard_, et l'embrasse tendrement.

Il fini par lâcher ses poignets, et elle enroule ses bras autour de son cou, intensifiant le baiser. Ils s'arrêtent, se regardant dans les yeux. Il lui caresse la joue, et elle ferme les yeux, inspirant profondément. Puis il se redresse, se levant du lit, et va s'asseoir sur sa chaise, reprenant son livre. Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, ses sourcils levés.

« Qu… ? » fait-elle.

Il la regarde, et souri de façon espiègle. « La pause est terminé, Videl-san. »

« Hein ? »

Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

**FIN**


	7. Cadeaux

**OS n°7 : Cadeaux**

Videl chantonne joyeusement, sortant un plateau de cookies du four, puis les met dans un grand sac, où ils en rejoignent d'autres. Elle sourie, détachant son tablier. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, même si elle est sûre qu'il ne s'en est pas rendu compte.

Elle prend le sac, qui est devenu assez lourd, et sort de chez elle, chantonnant toujours. Elle arrive au parc, où il est censé la rejoindre, et s'assis sur un banc, l'attendant patiemment.

Enfin, le voilà qui arrive. Elle sourie, et il s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Alors, Videl-san, c'est quoi cette fameuse surprise ? » lui demande t-il.

« Sais-tu quel jour on est aujourd'hui, Gohan-kun ? »

Il la regarde en haussant les sourcils, confus.

« Le 19 août, pourquoi ? »

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargi. « Exactement, et sais-tu ce que ça signifie ? »

Gohan semble de plus en plus perdu. « Euh… pas vraiment… que c'est… la fin des vacances d'été ? » tente t-il.

Elle secoue la tête. Gohan fronce les sourcils, se tenant le menton. Après un moment, il soupir.

« Je ne vois pas du tout… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de spécial, aujourd'hui, Videl-san ? »

« Aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial parce que… » Elle marque une pause.

« …Oui ? »

« Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? » demande t-elle.

Il se frotte l'arrière de la tête. « Non… Désolé. »

« Gohan-kun… Aujourd'hui, ça fait exactement cent jours qu'on se connaît ! »

Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, puis son visage s'illumina. Il frappe son poing dans sa main, comprenant enfin.

« Mais oui, bien sûr ! » s'exclame t-il.

« Et donc, pour cent jours, je t'offre cent cookies ! » dit-elle, lui tendant son sac rempli de cookies encore chaud.

« Ce-Cent cookies ? »

Elle hoche la tête, son sourire illuminant son visage. Il prend le sac de cookies, et l'ouvre.

« Wow… Eh ben, merci beaucoup, Videl-san. » dit-il.

Il l'embrasse sur la joue, et elle rougie jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se frotte l'arrière de la tête.

« Ah… Mais… Je n'ai rien à t'offrir…. » dit-il.

_Tu viens de le faire_, pense Videl en souriant, ses doigts effleurant sa joue. Elle lui sourie.

« Ce n'est pas grave… mange. »

Il souri, sort un cookie du sac, et en croque un morceau. Son visage s'illumine.

« Hmm… C'est vraiment délicieux ! Et tu les as fait toute seule ? » demande t-il.

Elle rougie un peu. « Le cuisinier m'a un peu aidé pour la recette, mais sinon, je me suis débrouillée seule. »

Il fini son cookie, et s'empresse d'en prendre un autre.

« Ils sont vraiment délicieux… Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais si bien. » dit-il.

« A vrai dire, moi non plus. »

Il ri, elle sourie.

« Tu en veux ? » demande t-il.

Elle secoue la tête. « Ils sont pour toi. Tu dois en manger cent pour les cent jours. »

Il se frotte l'arrière de la tête. « Ça me gêne vraiment de n'avoir rien à t'offrir… »

« Je te dis que ce n'est pas grave. »

« Non, ça fait cent jours qu'on se connaît, il faut que je t'offre quelque chose, moi aussi. » dit-il.

« Mais Gohan-kun, puisque je te dis que- »

« J'insiste, Videl-san. » l'interrompe-t-il. « Bon, qu'est-ce je pourrais bien t'offrir… ? »

Il fronce les sourcils, mangeant distraitement des cookies. Puis une idée lui traverse l'esprit, et son visage s'illumine. Mais… non, c'est trop risqué, et elle n'aimera peut être pas… Tant pis, il décide de se lancer.

« Gohan-kun, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de m- » recommença Videl, mais elle fut une nouvelle fois interrompue par Gohan.

« Ferme les yeux, Videl-san. »

Elle le regarde interrogativement, sa tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté.

Gohan rougi très légèrement. « Fais-le sans poser de question, Videl-san. »

« Bon… »

Elle ferme les yeux, et attend, se demandant ce qu'il allait lui offrir. Gohan mâchouille nerveusement l'intérieur de sa joue, hésitant.

« Alors ? » fait-elle, commençant à s'impatienter.

Gohan dégluti. « Tu ne regardes pas, hein ? »

« Mais non… » répond-elle. « J'attends toujours. »

_Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller…_ pense t-il. Il inspire profondément, et approche son visage de celui de Videl, fermant les yeux, et l'embrasse doucement. Il se retire après quelques instants, les joues en feu, fuyant son regard.

Elle cligne des yeux, puis frôle légèrement ses doigts sur ses lèvres, les joues brûlantes. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« C'était… mon cadeau ? » murmure t-elle.

Il hoche la tête, n'osant toujours pas la regarder. « Ce… ça t'a plu ? »

« C'est le meilleur cadeau qu'on ne m'ait jamais offert. » répond-elle.

Il tourne sa tête vers elle, les sourcils levés. « Vraiment ? »

Son sourire s'élargi, et elle hoche la tête. Il soupire de soulagement.

« Tant mieux… J'avais peur que tu n'apprécies pas. » dit-il.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu embrasses plutôt bien… »

Gohan sent une chaleur maintenant familière lui brûler les joues, et il se met à bégayer. Videl rie, puis enroule ses bras autour se son cou, s'asseyant sur ses genoux à califourchon. Il retient sa respiration, et dégluti. Il sent ensuite ses lèvres sur les siennes, et ferme les yeux, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Ils se retirent après un moment, reprenant leur souffle, les joues en feu.

Videl rie doucement. « Dire qu'il a fallu cent jour pour que tu te décide enfin à m'embrasser… »

« Je peux me rattraper, Videl-san… » murmure t-il, rapprochant son visage de celui de la jeune fille sur ses genoux.

« Ah oui… ? Et comment ? » demande t-elle doucement, fermant les yeux.

Il frôle légèrement ses lèvres avec les siennes, puis l'embrasse.

« Oh, et Gohan-kun ? » fait-elle, après s'être arrêter.

« Mmhm… ? »

« Appelle moi Videl-chan. »

**FIN**


	8. Ivresse

**OS n°8 : Ivresse**

Quand Gohan se réveille, il a l'impression qu'une armée est en train de jouer du tambour dans sa tête. Il regarde autour de lui, sa vue s'ajustant doucement à la lumière du soleil. Où est il ? Ce n'est pas sa chambre… Il entend un gémissement à côté de lui, et voit quelque chose qui bouge sous les draps.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

La personne sous les draps se réveille, et se redresse, faisant glisser la couverture. Gohan devient rouge comme une tomate.

Elle se tourne vers lui, se frottant les yeux. « Gohan-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Vi-Videl-san… Tu… Ton… » balbutie t-il, n'arrivant pas à décoller ses yeux de sa poitrine.

Elle se regarde, rougissant intensément en voyant que le drap ne couvre plus sa poitrine, et la recouvre rapidement. Pourquoi ne porte t-elle rien sur elle ? Puis elle se souvient de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière, et devient encore plus rouge.

-

_De l'alcool. Beaucoup d'alcool. Bière, tequila, gin, cocktail… Mais Videl ne veut pas boire, préférant garder les idées claires. Gohan a hésité, mais a fini par céder, et ne s'arrête plus de boire, encore et encore._

_« Gohan-kun, tu es complètement ivre, tu devrais t'arrêter de boire… » lui conseille Videl._

_« Je suis pas ivre ! Je ne peux pas être ivre ; je suis un Saïya-jin ! » s'exclame t-il._

_« Saïya… quoi ? Gohan-kun, tu délires complètement ! »_

_Il hausse les épaules, et reprend un autre verre, mais Videl le lui prend des mains._

_« Hé ! C'est à moi ! » se plain t-il, tentant de récupérer son verre._

_Elle se lève, l'évitant. « Tu as assez bu, Gohan-kun. »_

_Il se lève aussi, tentant une nouvelle fois de reprendre son verre, mais il est saoul et elle l'esquive facilement._

_« Videl-san… »_

_Elle l'évite encore, et il tombe parterre. Elle pousse un profond soupir, et l'aide à se relever._

_« Ma tête… » se plain t-il._

_« Aller, viens, on va te rafraîchir un peu les idées. »_

_Il la suivi sans protester, et ils entrent dans une chambre, où il a une salle de bain, dans laquelle ils entrent._

_Videl ouvre le robinet de la douche, et mentionne à Gohan de s'approcher. Elle lui enlève sa chemise pour ne pas la mouiller, rougissant un peu en le voyant torse nu –qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé si musclé-, puis elle lui mouille la tête avec la pomme de douche._

_« Ça va mieux ? » demande t-elle, retirant la pomme de douche._

_Il hoche la tête. « Un petit peu. » Il souri. « Merci, Videl-san. »_

_Elle remarque qu'elle s'est mouillée le T-shirt, qui, manque de chance, est blanc. « Zut… »_

_Gohan la regarde, et au lieu de rougir, comme elle s'y attend, il souri malicieusement, puis lui enlève son T-shirt. Elle rougie jusqu'aux oreilles, se couvrant la poitrine avec ses bras, puis le fusille du regard._

_« Gohan-kun, qu'est-ce que tu- »_

_Il l'attire brusquement vers lui, l'interrompant, son sourire toujours présent sur son visage. Elle devient encore plus rouge. Il approche sa tête de la sienne, s'emparant de ses lèvres._

-

Videl se couvre le visage avec ses mains, rouge de honte. Elle n'arrive pas à y croire… Ils l'ont fait… Ils l'ont vraiment fait… Elle le regarde à travers ses doigts ; il a l'air d'avoir mal à la tête.

« Videl-san… Pourquoi… Où sont nos vêtements ? » demande t-il, hésitant.

Elle enlève ses mains de son visage, et regarde autour d'elle. Leurs vêtements sont éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre. Elle enfouie sa tête dans un coussin, étouffant un cri.

« Videl-san, tu vas bien… ? »

Elle relève la tête du coussin, lui lançant un regard noir. « Non, je ne vais pas bien ! Comment est-ce que je pourrais aller bien alors que je viens de… alors qu'on a… »

Elle s'interrompt, rouge comme une tomate. Gohan se frotte l'arrière de la tête, mal à l'aise.

« Videl-san, qu'est-ce qu'on a... fait ? » demande t-il nerveusement.

Elle plisse les yeux. « A ton avis ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a l'air d'avoir fait ? »

Il dégluti. « Tu veux dire qu'on a… ? »

Elle le fusille du regard. « Quoi, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

Il se frotte encore l'arrière de la tête, rougissant un peu. « Vaguement… »

« C'est la meilleure ! Tu ne t'en rappelles même pas ! » s'écrie t-elle, furieuse.

« Je… Je suis désolé… »

« Hmph ! » fait-elle, croisant les bras et détournant le regard.

« Je… Je ne t'ai pas forcé, au moins… ? » demande t-il, incertain.

Elle baisse la tête et rougie un peu. « N-Non… J'étais… consentante… »

Il soupir de soulagement. « Tant mieux. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si je t'avais fait du mal. »

Il ferme les yeux, et se tien la tête entre ses mains. « Ma tête… J'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser… »

Videl recroise les bras. « Ça ta prendra de boire autant ! »

« Je ne boirais… plus jamais… »

« J'espère bien ! »

Il y a un moment de silence, dans lequel ils se fuient tous les deux du regard. Gohan habille alors son pantalon, puis cherche sa chemise des yeux.

« Tu ne saurais pas où est ma chemise ? » demande t-il.

« Elle doit être restée dans la salle de bain. » répond Videl. « Tu peux me ramener mon T-shirt ? Il doit y être aussi. »

« Ok. »

Gohan entre dans la salle de bain, trouvant sa chemise et le T-shirt de Videl. Il met sa chemise, puis se dirige vers le lavabo, s'éclaboussant plusieurs fois le visage avec de l'eau fraîche. Il pose ses mains sur les bords du lavabo, fermant les yeux, et ses souvenirs lui reviennent peu à peu…

_-_

_Il approche sa tête de la sienne, s'emparant de ses lèvres. Elle répond après un moment, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Il recule, l'embrassant toujours, et sort de la salle de bain, entrant dans la chambre. Il se retire un moment, allongeant Videl sur le lit, puis s'allonge sur elle, faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser sous son poids, et l'embrasse encore, parcourant ses mains sur son corps…_

_-_

Gohan secoue la tête, puis s'éclabousse encore le visage. Il soupir, puis se sèche et prend le T-shirt de Videl, sortant de la salle de bain.

« Tiens. » dit-il, lui lançant le T-shirt.

« Merci… »

Elle l'enfile en vitesse, puis se rallonge sur le lit, poussant un profond soupir. Gohan s'assoit sur le lit, regardant ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Gohan-kun… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux oublier ce qui s'est passé. » dit-elle.

Il soupir. « Tu as sûrement raison… »

Pourtant, tous les deux savent qu'ils ne pourront jamais oublier cette nuit où ils se sont laissés aller à leurs désirs refoulés…

Gohan s'allonge à côté d'elle, et ferme les yeux, espérant que le tambour dans sa tête cesse.

« Je ne boirais plus une goutte d'alcool… plus jamais… » dit-il.

Elle se soutient la tête avec sa main, le coude sur le matelas. « Heureusement que j'ai réussi à t'arrêter… »

Il ouvre les yeux, et la regarde, souriant un peu. « Merci… »

Il lui caresse la joue, et ils s'embrassent. Ils se retirent brusquement, les yeux ronds, et les joues en feu.

Gohan se redresse. « Qu… Qu'est-ce que… »

« Il ne s'est rien passé ! » s'écrie Videl.

Elle détourne les yeux, les joues brûlantes. Gohan souri, et lui prend le menton, l'obligeant à le regarder.

« Je ne veux pas oublier… » murmure t-il.

« Gohan-kun… »

Il l'embrasse doucement, puis se retire après un moment, lui caressant la joue.

« Je ne veux pas oublier, Videl-san. » répète t-il.

« Moi non plus… »

Il l'embrasse encore, l'attirant contre lui. Elle enroule ses bras autour de son cou, intensifiant le baiser. Ils s'arrêtent après un moment, se regardant dans les yeux.

Ils s'embrassent encore, se laissant aller une fois de plus…

**FIN**


	9. Entre les deux mon coeur balance

**OS n°9 : Entre les deux mon cœur balance**

Videl soupire de soulagement en entendant la dernière sonnerie de la journée, signifiant la fin des cours. Elle se dépêche de rassembler ses affaires et sort de la classe, impatiente de rentrer chez elle. Elle a soudain l'impression de se cogner contre un mur de briques et tombe parterre nonchalamment, faisant tomber ses livres et cahiers par la même occasion. Elle lève la tête pour voir que le « mur de briques » était en fait Son Gohan.

« Je… Je suis vraiment désolé, Videl-san. » s'excuse t-il, ramassant les livres précipitamment.

« C'est rien, je ne faisais pas attention où j'allais. » dit-elle, se mettant elle aussi à ramasser ses affaires.

Leurs mains se posent sur le même livre, se touchant légèrement. Ils les regardent en rougissant, et les retirent hâtivement, s'évitant du regard, mal à l'aise et embarrassés.

Un bip continu se fait entendre, que Videl reconnaît comme étant la sonnerie de sa montre. Elle répond, et la police l'informe d'un cambriolage à la banque de Satan City.

« J'arrive tout de suite. » dit-elle, puis elle se tourne vers Gohan. « Je dois y aller, Gohan-kun, on se voit demain ! »

Elle part précipitamment, sortant de l'établissement, et décapsule son jet copter, s'envolant en direction de la banque. Elle arrive à destination quelques minutes plus tard, atterrie sur le toit de la banque, et remet son jet dans sa capsule.

Le toit est vitré, et elle peut voir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de la banque. Elle voit trois hommes armés de mitrailleuses, et une quinzaine d'otages.

« Il en manque un. » dit une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

Elle se retourne et se retrouve face à Saïyaman, puis plisse les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » siffle t-elle.

« Il y a quatre cambrioleurs. » continu t-il, ignorant sa question.

Elle soupire. « Je n'en vois que trois. »

« Il est avec un otage. »

Videl met ses poings sur ses hanches. « Et je peux savoir comment tu peux savoir ça ? »

Il semble réfléchir un moment, puis répond : « Je… J'ai la faculté de sentir l'énergie vitale des gens, aussi appelé _ki_. Donc je sens le ki du bandit manquant, et celui de l'otage avec lui. »

Videl croise les bras, un sourcil levé. « C'est quoi encore, ces salades ? »

« Ce ne sont pas des salades, Videl-san ; c'est grâce à cette faculté que je sais quand tu as des ennuis. »

Elle lui lance un regard noir. « Et comment sais-tu que c'est leur complice et un des otages qui manquent, ça pourrait être deux otages, ou deux de leur complices. »

« Je sens la peur de l'otage, et le vice du bandit manquant. » répond-il. « Je propose que tu t'occupes de celui là, et moi du reste. »

« Pas question, je ne vais pas te laisser t'amuser tout seul. »

« Ce n'est pas un jeu, Videl-san, des vies sont en danger ! »

« Fais ce que tu veux, je me débrouillerais très bien sans toi ! » dit-elle, puis elle casse la vitre, pénétrant dans la banque.

Immédiatement, elle fonce sur le bandit le plus proche, lui donnant un coup de pied sur la mâchoire. Il va s'écraser contre un mur, et elle s'apprête à continuer son assaut, mais il sort son arme, et la pointe sur elle, la coupant dans son élan. Il essuie le sang qui coule de sa lèvre inférieur avec la main qui ne tient pas l'arme, se relevant, et ses complices entour la jeune fille, leurs armes également pointées sur elle. Elle serre les poings, se sentant piégée.

Ils ouvrent le feu, et Saïyaman apparaît soudain devant elle, attrapant toutes les balles tirées avec ses mains. Les coups de feu cessent. Saïyaman disparaît soudainement, et les trois bandits tombent comme des mouches, un par un.

« Il reste le dernier. » dit-il. « Il est derrière cette porte. »

« Je m'en occupe. » dit Videl. « Libère les otages, pour l'instant. »

« Mais Videl-san… »

Elle roule des yeux, et entre dans la pièce indiquée par Saïyaman. Des coups de feu se font entendre, et le héros se précipite vers la porte, qui s'ouvre justement quand il l'atteint. L'otage en sort, suivi de Videl, qui tient son épaule ensanglantée.

« Videl-san ! » s'exclame Saïyaman.

« C'est rien, la balle m'a juste frôlé. » assure t-elle.

« Il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital… »

« C'est rien, je te dis ! Je vais très… bien… »

Elle s'écoule, mais avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, Saïyaman l'attrape.

« Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, je t'emmène à l'hôpital. » dit-il, et malgré son casque, Videl sait qu'il fronce les sourcils.

« Ce n'est qu'une égratignure. » dit-elle en se levant. « J'ai connu pire. »

Elle fait quelques pas, et s'écoule encore, et cette fois encore, Saïyaman la rattrape. Cette fois, il ne la laisse pas se relever, et la porte dans ses bras. Elle rougit, et se met à protester et à gigoter, l'ordonnant de la lâcher. Mais il l'ignore, sort de la banque, criant aux policiers que tout est réglé, et s'envole.

« Lâche moi ! C'est un enlèvement ! » crie t-elle.

Un rire s'échappe de ses lèvres, mais il ne dit rien. Elle finie par se calmer, fatiguée à cause de tout le sang qu'elle a perdu, et pose sa tête contre le torse de Saïyaman, qui devient rouge comme une tomate.

Ils arrivent à l'hôpital, où Videl est emmenée aux urgences. Gohan attend impatiemment, toujours dans son costume de Saïyaman. Un docteur sort de la salle de l'opération, et Gohan se précipite sur lui.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demande t-il.

« La balle l'a juste effleuré, mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. » dit le docteur. « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr. Saïyaman, ses jours ne sont pas comptés. »

Gohan soupire de soulagement, rassuré. « Est-ce que je peux la voir ? »

Le docteur acquiesce, et Gohan le remercie, entrant dans la chambre d'hôpital de Videl. Celle-ci sourit en le voyant.

« Salut. » dit-elle.

Gohan s'approche d'elle en fronçant les sourcils, enlève son gant, et pose sa main sur le front de Videl.

« Tu n'es pas malade, au moins ? Tu agis bizarrement. » dit-il.

Elle rit. « Mais non, je suis juste contente de te voir. »

« Okay, là, tu me fais peur, Videl-san. »

Puis il remarque qu'elle est sous calmant, et comprend. Il s'assoit sur une chaise qui est à côté du lit, soupirant de soulagement.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demande t-il.

Elle hausse les épaules, puis s'allonge. « Je sens rien du tout. »

Il sourit. « Tant mieux. »

« Tu sais, » commence t-elle, après un moment de silence, « j'ai toujours pensé que, pour un type qui porte un casque, tu étais… plutôt mignon… »

Gohan rougit furieusement, et se met à bégayer. Elle rit, fermant les yeux.

« Mais… il y a quelqu'un d'autre… » murmure t-elle.

Gohan lève les sourcils. « Quelqu'un… d'autre ? »

Elle hoche doucement la tête. « Un garçon de ma classe… Il n'est arrivé que depuis quelques semaines, mais… »

Elle marque une pause, dans laquelle Gohan déglutit. Elle sourit, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Quand je le vois, » continue t-elle. « Quelque chose se passe dans mon cœur. »

« Co… Comment s'appelle t-il ? » demande Gohan, sentant la tension monter en lui.

« Il s'appelle… Goh… »

Elle s'endort, laissant Gohan en plein suspens.

_Elle a dit Goh ?_ pense t-il. _Un garçon de sa classe… ma classe. Y'a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre dont le nom commence par Goh ? Je ne connais pas tout le monde, comment savoir ? Argh ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle d'endort !_

Un soupir le tire de ses pensés, et il regarde Videl, qui dort toujours. Un mot s'échappe de ses lèvres, en même temps que le soupire…

« Gohan… »

**FIN**


	10. Shopping

**OS n°10 : Shopping**

« Et celle là, comment tu la trouves ? »

Videl poussa un profond soupir. Pourquoi, ô grand pourquoi avait-elle accepté qu'Erasa l'accompagne au centre commercial ? Elle devait juste acheter des équipements pour la gym, et maintenant elle était coincée à faire de _shopping_. Du shopping ! _Elle_, Satan Videl, faire du _shopping_ ! Ugh.

« Elle me va bien, tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda Erasa, tournant sur elle-même.

L'enfer.

« Je crois que je vais la prendre. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Videl-chan ? Oh, Videl-chan, tu m'écoutes ? »

« Fais ce que tu veux… » soupira Videl.

Erasa mit ses poings sur ses hanches, fronçant les sourcils. « Tu pourrais m'aider, quand même. »

« Erasa-chan… Je croyais que tu me connaissais assez pour savoir que JE DETESTE LE SHOPPING ! » cria Videl.

Erasa grimaça légèrement au volume de la voix de son amie. « Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ; moi j'adore ! Tu as vu tous ces vêtements ! C'est le paradis ! »

Videl croisa les bras. « C'est bondé, sale, il fait trop chaud et ça pu. Ça ressemble plutôt à l'enfer pour moi. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Oh arrête de te plaindre, tu ne vois que les mauvais côtés ! » Erasa sourit malicieusement. « Et je suis sûre que si une _certaine personne_ était avec nous, tu ne trouverais pas le shopping si terrible… »

Videl rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. « Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Que Gohan-kun soit avec nous ou pas ne changerait rien au fait que le shopping ça craint ! »

Le sourire d'Erasa s'élargit. « Je n'ai pas dis que je parlais de Gohan-kun… »

Videl sentait ses joues lui brûlaient encore plus, et se mit à bégayer une réponse incompréhensible. Erasa éclata de rire.

« Ah-ah ! Je savais bien qu'il te plaisait ! » dit-elle.

« M-M-Mais pas du tout ! Je savais que tu parlais de lui parce que… parce que tu me taquine toujours à son sujet ! » répliqua Videl, toujours aussi rouge. « Alors, pour la énième fois, Erasa-chan : il n'y a absolument rien entre lui et moi, nous somme juste amis ! »

« Mais ça ne te déplairait pas qu'il y ait plus entre vous, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Erasa, son sourire espiègle toujours présent sur son visage.

Videl se demandait si ses joues reprendraient jamais leur couleur normale, tellement elles lui brûlaient. « Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Il n'y aura jamais… rien… entre… »

Erasa fronça les sourcils, voyant que l'attention de son amie était attirée ailleurs, et suivit son regard. Son sourire s'élargit encore.

« Quand on parle du loup… » dit-elle.

En effet, c'était bien Gohan qui avait attiré l'attention de Videl, l'interrompant dans ce qu'elle allait dire. Et il était accompagné par une femme blonde. Videl serra les poings, les yeux plissés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle… » dit Erasa.

Même Videl devait bien l'avouer ; cette femme était vraiment très belle.

« Tu crois que c'est… ? » Erasa laissa sa question en suspens, regardant Videl avec une petite grimace.

Videl croisa les bras, détournant son regard. « Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Il fait ce qu'il veut, après tout ! »

_Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça m'énerve autant ?_

« Mais c'est qu'elle est jalouse, la p'tite Videl ! » taquina Erasa.

Videl sentit une chaleur qui commençait à lui être familière sur ses joues. « Mais tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! As-tu entendu ce que je viens de te dire ! »

« Tout ce que j'ai entendu c'est : 'je suis jalouse, je suis jalouse !' Ah oui, et aussi : 'je suis jalouse !' »

« Je… Ah ! Et puis merde ! Ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec toi ! Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, ça ne changera rien au fait que je suis absolument pas jalouse pour la bonne et simple raison qu- »

« Videl-san, Erasa-san ! Quelle coïncidence de vous rencontrer ici ! » l'interrompit une voix derrière elles.

Elles se retournèrent, et virent justement le sujet de leur discussion. Videl rougit malgré elle.

« G-Go-Gohan-kun ! » bégaya-t-elle, se maudissant intérieurement d'être aussi nerveuse en sa présence.

Erasa lui lança un regard qui avait l'air de dire : 'tu disais ?'. Elle lui répondit avec un regard noir qu'Erasa ignora.

« Gohan-kun ! Justement on parlait de toi ! » dit Erasa.

« Ah oui ? »

Erasa regarda à droite et à gauche, puis fronça les sourcils. « Il n'y avait pas une femme blonde avec toi ? »

Gohan inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, levant un sourcil. « Comment tu sais ça ? »

« On t'a vu avec elle, avant que tu ne viennes à notre rencontre. » expliqua-t-elle. « Alors, où est-elle, maintenant ? »

« Elle attend là bas. » dit-il, pointant où elles l'avaient vu tout à l'heure, puis il regarda sa montre. « Krilin et Marron ne devrait plus tarder… » se dit-il.

Devant les regards interrogateurs de Videl et Erasa, il se frotta l'arrière de la tête, comme il le faisait toujours.

« C'est son mari et sa fille. » expliqua-t-il.

Videl ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée en entendant cela.

« Elle est mariée ? Elle a pourtant l'air si jeune… ! » s'étonna Erasa.

Gohan rit nerveusement, se frottant toujours l'arrière de la tête. _C'est parce que les cyborgs ne vieillissent pas… _répondit-il intérieurement.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites, toutes les deux ? » demanda Gohan.

« Du shopping ! » répondit joyeusement Erasa.

Videl grogna, croisant les bras. Gohan la regarda en clignant des yeux, et Erasa rit.

« Videl-chan n'aime pas beaucoup le shopping… » expliqua-t-elle.

« Dire que je n'aime pas beaucoup est un euphémisme ! » répliqua Videl. « Je déteste, je hais le shopping ! Même ces mots me paraissent trop faible pour définir ce que je ressens pour cette activité détestable ! »

« Je comprends qu'on ne puisse pas aimer faire du shoping –je n'en suis pas vraiment fan moi-même- mais à ce point… ? » dit Gohan.

« C'est bien Videl-chan, ça ; un vrai garçon manqué. » dit Erasa.

« Et fière de l'être ! »

Le portable d'Erasa sonna, et elle répondit, s'excusant auprès de ses amis. Elle parla un moment, puis raccrocha.

« Je suis désolée. » dit-elle. « Il faut que j'y aille. On se voit lundi au lycée ! »

Et elle était partie. Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux amis, et Gohan se frotta nerveusement la nuque. Puis il regarda en direction de C18, et vit que Krilin et Marron l'avaient rejoint. Krilin semblait le chercher.

_Oh non,_ pensa Gohan. _S'il me voit avec Videl, je n'en entendrais plus la fin… !_

Il masqua son ki, décidant que la meilleure solution était la fuite. Il prit alors Videl par la main -la faisant rougir- et s'éloigna de la famille d'un pas pressé.

« Gohan-kun, qu'est-ce qu- »

« Ne pose pas de question et marche, Videl-san. » l'interrompit-il, continuant de marcher.

Quand ils furent assez éloignés, Gohan s'arrêta, soupirant de soulagement, et essuya la sueur qui s'était accumulée sur son front.

Videl croisa les bras, tapant impatiemment du pied. « Je peux savoir ce que ça signifie ? »

Gohan se frotta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête. « Je… Euh… Je ne voulais pas qu'ils nous voient… »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

Gohan rougit, fuyant le regard de Videl. « Ils… Euh… Ils… se seraient fait des idées et je suis sûr que Krilin ne se gênera pas pour me taquiner… Il n'a toujours pas digéré… »

Videl plissa les yeux. « Digéré… quoi ? »

Le demi Saïya-jin rit nerveusement. « Il y a quelques années, j'ai… en quelque sorte… révélé qu'il était amoureux de C18… »

« C18 ? »

« C'est la femme blonde de tout à l'heure. » expliqua Gohan.

« Et donc, il t'en veut toujours pour ça ? » demanda Videl.

Gohan hocha la tête. Videl soupira.

« Vraiment, Gohan-kun… on ne dit pas ce genre de chose… »

« J'étais… jeune et stupide ? » tenta-t-il.

« Tu l'es toujours. »

Gohan cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il croisa les bras, la mine boudeuse.

Videl gloussa. « Ne fais pas cette tête, Gohan-kun, je plaisantais ! »

« Ce n'était pas drôle du tout, Videl-san. » dit-il, mais sourit malgré lui.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? » demanda Videl, après un moment.

Gohan se frotta la nuque, et rougit un peu. « On… On pourrait… aller manger quelque part, j'ai un petit creux. »

Videl cligna des yeux, et rougit aussi, se rendant compte qu'il l'invitait à déjeuner…

_Comme dans un rendez-vous…_ pensa-t-elle. Puis elle secoua la tête, et se tourna vers Gohan, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Avec plaisir. »

-

« La même chose, s'il vous plait ! »

Videl avait les yeux ronds, voyant Gohan finir sa septième assiette, et en redemander. Et il appelait _ça_ un « petit creux » ? Elle n'osait pas imaginer combien il mangeait quand il avait vraiment faim !

Il la regarda, inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. « Tu n'as pas faim, Videl-san ? »

_J'ai perdu l'appétit…_ pensa-t-elle.

« Pas vraiment, non. » répondit-elle. « Tu… veux ma part ? »

Gohan s'illumina. « Je peux ? »

A peine eut-elle le temps d'hocher la tête que son plat avait déjà disparu, se faisant engloutir par Gohan.

« Comment… Comment peux-tu manger autant et ne pas grossir ? » demanda-t-elle, le voyant finir sa dixième assiette.

Gohan répondit par un haussement d'épaules, et commença sa onzième assiette, sous le regard ébahit de Videl.

Au bout d'une quinzaine d'assiettes, Gohan s'arrêta enfin de manger.

« J'ai bien manger. » dit-il, se frottant le ventre.

L'addition était vraiment énorme, mais Gohan la paya sans problème, insistant pour payer la part de Videl étant donné qu'il l'avait mangé aussi, et ils sortirent du restaurant.

Videl frissonna un peu, maudissant la climatisation, et elle-même, pour n'avoir pas pensé à apporter une veste. Elle sentit alors quelque chose la couvrir, la réchauffant, et vit qu'elle portait maintenant la veste de Gohan, celui-ci lui souriait. Elle rougit en le voyant sans sa veste ; il portait un T-shirt moins large que d'habitude et sans manches, qui montrait parfaitement à quel point il était musclé.

Elle le remercia avec un sourire, et il se frotta encore l'arrière de la tête, une légère teinte rose sur les joues.

Videl passa ses bras dans les manches, et mis ses mains dans les poches de la veste. Elle inspira profondément, sentant clairement l'odeur rafraîchissante des montagnes, avec une pointe d'après rasage. Définitivement Gohan.

Puis elle le regarda. « Tu n'as pas froid, comme ça ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Il fait beaucoup plus froid dans les montagnes où j'habite, je suis habitué. »

« Il se fait tard, je ferais mieux de rentrer. » dit Videl après un moment.

Gohan hocha la tête, voyant par une fenêtre qu'il commençait effectivement à faire nuit.

« Je t'accompagne ? »

Ils marchèrent en silence, et le Manoir Satan apparut au loin.

« C'est immense ! » s'exclama Gohan.

« Beaucoup trop, à mon goût. » dit Videl.

« Bon, je vais te laisser, alors. » dit-il, se frottant la nuque.

« Merci de m'avoir accompagné. »

Videl se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue, mais il tourna la tête au dernier moment et elle atterrit sur ses lèvres. Elle se retira vivement, les joues plus rouges que jamais.

« Je-Je n'avais pas l'intention de… » balbutia-t-elle. « Je voulais juste… sur la joue… mais tu t'es tourné et- »

Il lui releva le menton, l'interrompant, et sourit. Elle déglutit, les joues de plus en plus rouges.

Il l'embrassa.

-

Videl se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle effleura ses doigts sur ses lèvres, soupirant rêveusement.

Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver d'un meilleur premier baiser.

**FIN**

* * *

**Kisa-kun : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH... C'EST DEJA LE DERNIER OS ! snif... C'est passé trop vite... Mais bon ! Il me reste toujours mes autres fics à terminer ! **

**Alors, lequel des OS avez-vous préféré ? Répondez moi dans une review**

**Ciao!**


End file.
